Vichy France
Vichy France existed during the second world war, half of its territory (North West) was occupied by German's army while the rest of it was considered "free". It included the actual French territory without the Alsace, Lorraine and the colonies. It can be considered as a very bad phase of France. It was an authoritarian regime. Description Appearance Vichy France is usually represented with a military uniform. Personality Her personality is very similar to that of Francoist Spain and Estado Novo. Vichy France has no pity and tries to impress Germany, thinking she's indispensable, but she's wrong. She's egocentric (way more than before) and always trying to convince himself she did the right choice. She refused the help from its ancients friends, thinking she can stand up alone. She's no longer saying she's an open country. Interests Vichy France changed his motto "Liberty, Equality, Fraternity" to "Work, Family, Homeland", which shows what he wanted to focus on. Flag meaning Basically the French Flag with an axe with the same colours as the rest for the blades and yellow stars. It has also the motto on it. History World War II The Armistice signed the end of the Third Republic and the start of the Occupation. France surrendered to Germany, was divided in two part and then became Vichy France (with Marshall Petain on its head), one was completely under Germany's control while the other part was under Vichy France's one. He also loosed Lorraine and Alsace (region France and Germany were used to fight for and changed countries many times), loosed his aviation and navy. Thousand of people who immigrated loosed their French nationalities and had to leave the country in their own way. Vichy France collaborated on many plans: * Economic: "La Relève", Germany had 2 billions of French prisoners, so the deal was that for every French who went to work in Germany, they gave back three prisoners, spoiler alert: it wasn't a success. So they installed an obligatory service in 1942 (and were sending random people to German's camp since many still trying to escape from it). Vichy France had to pay heavy "occupation costs" to be... Occupied instead of completely crushed. * Military: A french legion of French soldiers of fought with German's soldiers in Russia. German's had also access to all military bases. * A Milice was created to arrest Jew people, because yes, Vichy France did participate to the Shoah (Holocaust) by sending many Jewish to death camps, but also Resistants, freemasons, communists and basically everything Nazis hated. The "National Revolution" is implemented with the motto "Work, Family, Homeland", they wanted a society more focused on peasantry (didn't like the working class because of the many strikes in the years 1930), religion and the traditional family. July 3, 1940, UK asked Vichy France to destroy his navy in Mers el-Kébir in fear that Germans would take it, but Vichy France refused so the UK sank many boats. In 1942 Germany took the hole France so Vichy France was just here to manage the things. End of the Regime The regime ends with the liberation of France by the Allies (USA, UK and Free France). The operation Dragoon which starts on August 15, 1944, which started the liberation of the South while the Normandy Landings which started on June 6, liberated the North West. Paris is liberated in august 25. This signed the end of the French State which is replaced by the Provisional Government of the French Republic (created in june 3) which declared every Vichy France laws inneficient. Relationships Friends * Estado Novo * Francoist Spain * Greek Military Junta * Japanese Empire * Kingdom of Italy * Third Reich Enemies * Free France * United Kingdom * SFR Yugoslavia * USSR Past Versions * Third French Republic Future Versions * Fourth French Republic Opinions United Kingdom The United Kingdom doesn't hate France, he still hopes he will be able to bring back the good old France. He tried to convince Vichy France to disobey to Germany, but Vichy France refused and he was forced to hurt her. He's protecting the little brother who escapes from Germany, the Free France, and they are both trying to free her and change his mind. Third Reich Their relationship is really unhealthy, Germany always brutalises France who acts like there was nothing. Vichy France did the worse things to try to please. Free France Vichy France hates this little girl who appears at the same time as her (his sister) and his trying by all the ways to kill her. On his side, Free France is making his best to change his mind so they could be reunited and make France come back (even if he has to attack him to make him understand). She's like the old rebel part of France. USSR Vichy France thinks communism had weakened the Third Republic and so considered this ideology as an enemy, so it is logical that he doesn't like the USSR at all. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vichy_France Category:Former Countries Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Europe Category:Latin countries Category:Francophones Category:Dictatorships Category:Republics Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Western Europe Category:Southern Europe